The present invention relates to industrial surfacers such as powered disc grinders to provide highly versatile performance in the cleaning, smoothing and beaufifying of concrete slab surfaces and the like.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,179,103 to Doran issued Apr. 20, 1965, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention, teaches the use of disc grinders for treating and refinishing all forms of slabs, flooring and the like by utilizing various scarifier mounting casings disposed on the rotatable disc of the grinder. The scarifier of Doran includes a quick-connect structure associated with each case for interchanging scarifier spurred disc assemblies.
It has been found that the case of Doran needs some modifications for housing other types of grinders, such as the unique diamond grinding assembly of the present invention. For example, because of the hardness of the diamond segments, it is desirable to provide a shock absorbing cushion in the case to damp vibrations and more securely contain the grinding assembly.